narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Return of Rivals: Rebirth of the Past and Future
A gentle breeze of wind flowed between the valleys, a mild day that wasn't particularly too hot or cold. The clouds stood at a standstill upon the heavens, obscuring the image of a clear sky behind them. Standing upon a lone mountain within the land was a shinobi, wearing a poncho and a bandana, was a guy who went by the name of Kūhaku Mugen, admiring the view of the vast lands that dotted the country. From steep ravines to the mountains that pierced the sky, it was one where any person would stop to enjoy the view. However, he was not here for sightseeing, as he awaiting the arrival of a long time rival. He had not seen him in years and was wondering what that oddball was up to. Plagued with scars he obtained from his years of combat, he adjusted his bandaged arms as he waited for his arrival. "I wonder what you've been up to all these years. It seemed like a millennia since our last meeting. What kind of ridiculous thing did he do nowadays…" thoughts traveled within his own mind, waiting to be answered. Walking towards the destined spot was a man who sported his recognisable excited look. His long black hair left free played with the breeze, as he took his time reaching the spot. Finally, there he was, in front of his inviter. Greeting the respected Jōnin with the smug, Shinzui R took the opportunity to introduce sound in the environment, "You called for Chiekage] of Reikaigakure ?" Shinzui said, now alert of each and every one of the slightest movements around him. Shinzui also made sure to catch up with Kūhaku's reaction of his new physique and chakra feel. A man that Kūhaku barely recognises approached him claiming to be something of high status. Observing the individual more closely, he could recognise the man who he would call his rival. The aura given off was too obvious to ignore, making Kūhaku chuckle slightly. "Geez… I know you weren't happy with some aspects of your body… But did you really have to go so far as to take someone else's?" he asked Shinzui, tightening his arm bandages. He was looking for a good moment to fool around as he watched his own rival's reaction. "Hmpf!" Shinzui grinned, "You should be congratulating someone, who has just escaped death, and gave their time to even read your petty invitation, why did you call me a drink of wine or blood ?" Shinzui aske Kūhaku, refering to whether he wanted a friendly bar chat or a spar. "I would settle it for the latter," Shinzui continued, the sand in the area now, rushing towards the Mugen in the shape of a hand, asking for a seal of reconciliation. "Oh Shinzui… you've not changed at all." grinned Kūhaku, also manipulating the sand to form the seal with Shinzui's sand hand. Completing the seal, the sand fell to the ground, initiating combat between the two Shinobi. Doing a massive leap up into the air, he performed several forward flips before firing several blasts of chakra onto the side of the mountain, causing a landslide that would crush the reborn Shinzui in a rocky avalanche. "Let's see how far you've been training Shinzui." shouted Kūhaku, who has yet to land on solid earth. "'Training, after the last time we met, I've been through a lot of stuff happening, got new power lost them, got new powers lost them and so on," Shinzui said, as he saw the ever active Kūhaku doing some bunch of acrobatic stunts, "''Oh yes, got myself a new pair of eyes as well, the old ones where itching much," Shinzui continued, as his eyes now turned purple with concentric circle patterns imprinted in them, the second inner circle giving three black tomoe patterns, similar in structure to those of a Uchiha Clan's dōjutsu. "I also got a third eye too," Shinzui kept on speaking, as he brought into play Rinnegan's six path abilities of the Asura. Using the ability to bring out addition body parts, Shinzui forehead sported a third eye, Sharingan, In between all this Shinzui kept on speaking, "You'd better start from scratch and fight me cautiously, is the only warning I can give you know," Shinzui finally stopped speaking, as he released chakra from his hands to the boulders that rushed towards the man like a herd of angry Bisons. The chakra shot, being the able to break down the boulders into smaller pieces, Shinzui R, displayed his acrobatic skills by leaping over each boulder , and getting to the source of the landslide in a blink of an eye. "So I see that you bought some new stuff from the pawn shop. I swear those things are the latest trend nowadays." he spoke nochalantly, analysing Shinzui's movement and his new gear. Seeing him intruding his own personal space, he quickly threw a sharpened Kunai equiped with a wire string into the side of the mountain faster than the human eye could process, reeling himself and evading the man. "Haven't you learned not to invade a person's personal space Shinzui?" as he shot another wave of chakra at him, while landing on the side of the mountain. "That rinnegan of his is going to a pain in the ass. I'll have to observe and develop some appropriate actions" Kūhaku thought, observing the sky where Shinzui was, targeted by his attack. Shinzui wasn't amazed at the reaction though, reaction not of his words but of his actions, didn't amuse him. "Surealy, you are fighting a Rinnegan wielder and you blast a chakra blast at him ?" Shinzui's thoughts went from a borderline of confusion and amazement. the chakra shot however wasn't lucky enough to reach the Chiekage, as the purple Preta's of the underworld began gobbling the chakra in the form of a purple barrier. From inside the barrier though, Shinzui finaaly moved his hands launching ten missiles towards Kūhaku's footing. While seven of these missiles were launched in a attempt to destroy Kūhaku's and the kunai's footing on the mountainside, three of the missiles had other plans, as they brokeup mid flight showering hundreds of unexpected Senbon showers at the Jōnin, Shinzui smiled, "Enjoy the Rain of Black Death." Kūhaku looked on at Shinzui's attack with no change of emotion at all. Whether Shinzui forgot after all these years or is just plain nuts, he should've known better that these sort of tactics don't work on him at all. Grinning slightly, he formed a large mass of black chakra from his palm that proceeded to smoother the missiles and senbon, disintegrating them completely to nothing. "It seems age has made you rather forgetful Shinzui. I hope you can keep up." as the black mass returned to him. Forming a one-handed seal, he created a clone to aid him with something rather crafty. With both Kūhaku's pulling out a single kunai laced with an explosive tag, they both threw the double kunai towards Shinzui. While it may seem like an ordinary Shinobi tactic, they was a hidden secret behind these two kunai. Using the same clone technique on them, the kunai multiplied in the thousands, leaving Shinzui at the mercy of the kunai. "This is going to be fun. The party is going to go off… with a BANG!" he shouted, forming the seal of confrontation. In a split second, the explosive tags began to glow orange, setting of a large chain of explosions on him. "Let's see you get out of this one." "'So, Dark Release as enough potential to absorb the Asura techniques, that explains a lot," Shinzui said in a mood of enlightenment, the same expression a little kid would do when a elder clarifies their doubts on simple issues, showed up on his face. The face showed utter disappointment, at the sight of the multiple explodable kunai's heading towards him. That move, in his times fighting for the Konohagakure Army during the First Shinobi World War was exploited to hell. Shinzui waited for the last moment, completely erasing his existence from the area. The lonely explosions that were left behind harassed the mountain side causing another mediocre avalanche of debris. The completely erased Shinzui palm striked the back of the real and clone Mugen, only appearing to existence at the time of contact between his palm and the back, leaving no time for a visible reaction. The force behind the strike strong enough to shatter a bone or two of the spar comrade. "A phasion technique that allows one to pass through matter... Hehha" Kūhaku chuckled. Shinzui had set the stage for him to utilise a certain fighting style against him. The moment his palms touched him, Kūhaku and the clone grabbed Shinzui's arms, flipping him over into the solid ground. The procedure involved was Kūhaku neutralising Shinzui's pressure points and tenketsu, leaving him unable to retaliate while he used the momentum the Uchiha gained against him. In order to prevent him from using the preta path against Kūhaku, he had his own Dark Release chakra to equalise the rate of the chakra absorption, rendering the attempt futile. As soon as it was completed, Kūhaku took several steps back to assess the damage. "All I can tell him is that he is going to be sore in the morning." Shinzui was entirely caught by surprise, his mind getting irritated by the fall, luckily for him, sand gushed out from beneath the earth with force enough to cancel Shinzui kineticism, ensuring Shinzui a soft landing, wasting no time, he got up, now in the defensive awaiting Mugens offense. Formulating strategy, Kūhaku had the clone on standby, hiding within the earth. As he took stance, he grabbed a couple of kunai laced with wire strings, matching in with his current plan. He proceeded to jump up high in the air, gracefully performing a foward flip over Shinzui. Precisely over him, he threw the kunai downwards in all directions, limiting the amount of room he could evade. It wasn't the end though, as he waited for phase two to occur, landing on his own two feet opposite to where he was. Shinzui was able to discern the attack plan Mugen was making, but to make it more interesting, and his want for learning now more than ever, he playe dalong , as he released a chakra that pushed the wire strings, kunai and the jōnin himslef who was stuck mid-air. "''So, whats your next move ?" A strong force swept Kūhaku off his feet into the air, hanging onto the wire strings that were attached to the set kunai. "Hehehe… For every action, there's an equal, opposite reaction to counteract it. This is going to be more interesting than I thought." he watched the Uchiha making his move. The conditions were set for phase two. While Shinzui was busy pushing the man away, Kūhaku flowed chakra down the wire directly to earth. The ground that Shinzui stood on immediately began sparking electricity all over the place, leaving Shinzui at the mercy of being paralysed. In addition, the ground started to shake and crack, causing the entire structure to collapse into a dark abyss. Using the moment of surprise, Kūhaku fired a strong gust of wind from his hand, sending him hurtling towards a nearby tree at a great speed, landing on the natural foliage without any hassle. Despite this setup, he knew Shinzui was cunning enough to escape and thus started to plan for phase 3. Shinzui grinned, as he jumped, to save himself from the debris and lightning, the momentum of the jump, now used to fly himself showing his graceful movemnts in the sky as he freed himself from within the wire strings and the clutches of Mugen, until though he was forced to play tough with the wind which he absorbed with his Preta Path. Not suprised at Shinzui's escape, Kūhaku, standing firm on the branch of a lone tree, casually took out a kunai and wiped it clean against his poncho. Seeing as the fun was starting to get interesting, he put phrase 3 on hold until a suitable opportunity stood in his way. Appearing to deliver yet another one of his crafty tactics, he threw a kunai, following up with a strong blast of wind, which struck the kunai dead on, erupting into a spiralling wind storm. Multiplying inside yet again, a barrage of kunai flew in all directions at speeds faster than one could blink. The bulk of this deadly shrapnel however, was aimed carefully towards Shinzui.